Conventional baby monitoring techniques typically use a device that is dedicated to baby monitoring and that is unable to perform other functionality (e.g., web browsing, receiving emails, gaming, etc.). In many instances, a personal device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet, etc.) of a parent is unable to be used to reliably and efficiently receive baby monitoring information.